The present invention generally concerns communication between a telephone set and a radio paging receiver, and more particularly an apparatus for automatically transmitting a caller's telephone number to a radio paging system subscriber by using a telephone set and a method therefor.
Generally, a MFC (Multi-frequency Code) telephone set has the construction as shown in FIG. 1, wherein the incoming signal causes the exchange system to provide the ring signal detected by ring detector 1 to energize speaker 7. Receiving the incoming signal, the telephone subscriber takes off telephone transceiver 4 so as to cause hook switch 2 to establish a communication line. In order to transmit the signal to another telephone subscriber, the telephone subscriber dials through keypad 6 another telephone subscriber's number, whose signal is converted into a DTMF (dual tone multi-frequency) signal by DTMF generator 5, delivered to the exchange system so as to establish a communication line.
However, with such a conventional telephone set, it is impossible to inform the telephone subscriber, who is absent, of the incoming signal.